Requests and Rewards
by LadyCash
Summary: Kagome has something she wants to ask InuYasha. How will he answer, and what does he get if he says yes?


Just a little something that begged to be written. Non-canon for either manga or anime.

"InuYasha, can I talk to you a moment….alone?" Kagome's voice was quiet, almost hesitant.

The hanyou gave her a sharp look. It wasn't often that she requested his undivided attention, and he couldn't help but be intrigued. _What could she possibly want?_

The group had stopped for the evening on the shore of a small lake, and were relaxing and enjoying the balmy air. Miroku and Sango were in a heated card match, with Kilala acting as referee to prevent cheating. Shippo, while watching their back and forth banter kept darting furtive looks at Kagome.

"Sure, wench. Come on." He answered, and stepped out of camp. With a last, reassuring look back at the kit, she followed.

They walked some little distance before stopping, keeping the shimmering water in view. It really was a lovely spot, Kagome thought. Now, how to begin?

She was unaware of her nervous fidgeting or of the warm gaze of the hanyou as he watched her. At some length, he figured he'd better say something, or they'd be standing there all night.

"Keh, spit it out already!" InuYasha barked, but there was no real bite in his tone.

Kagome jumped, but gave a quick nod and began. "InuYasha….I know I don't have any right to ask this of you. I know it's really none of your concern, and you have other things to focus on." _Other things that matter to you,_ she didn't say.

Tangling her fingers, she continued. "If you say no….if you don't want to do this, its okay, really. But I don't know who else to ask, and I think it would help a lot."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" he asked. Just what had her in such a dither? "You're usually not so nervous about telling me what you want." _Not to mention using an Osuwari to enforce it._ Would he really not be sat if he refused?

Kagome sighed, blowing her bangs with the force of her exhalation. Okay, she'd just blurt it out and be done with it. "Will you train Shippo? Help him learn to hunt and fish, and how to interact with other demons, I mean? "

"I know you're not Kitsune," she hastily continued, before he could interrupt. "And maybe you don't know all of their ways, but you could definitely help him with survival skills and basic youkai law. I mean, he's doing pretty well on his own, but he talks sometimes about his parents and all he's missing out on. He says he feels kind of alone and helpless a lot but he's afraid to say so. He's afraid you'll put him down for it."

She managed to meet InuYasha's eyes then. They were rich, golden, and betrayed absolutely nothing about what he was thinking. He stood still, arms tucked into his sleeves. She huffed. For all his hotheadedness, he could be perfectly inscrutable when he chose to be.

Seeing that he wasn't going to comment just yet, she forged ahead. "I know it would really mean a lot to him. He doesn't have anyone else to teach him, InuYasha. I know he aggravates you something awful, and I'll talk to him about that. But maybe if he had more skills, maybe more responsibility, he might grow up some and stop being so irritating."

_Huh, I doubt it. He's a kitsune, it's in their nature._ InuYasha thought dryly.

"So," Kagome finished, "um, that's what I wanted to ask you. Will you do it, or at least think about it?"

She looked at him with hope and apprehension in her eyes. InuYasha snorted lightly. At the sound, she dropped her gaze and grimaced. _Here it comes, _she thought. _He's going to blow up at me for my stupid request._

But he surprised her. Sighing, running a hand through silky, silver hair, he finally broke his aloof stance.

"Fine, wench. I'll do it." Holding up a hand as her eyes lit up with happiness, he warned, "But you'll have to talk to him first. He'll have to agree, and if I do this he has to obey me when I'm teaching him. No arguments."

Kagome's smile was as bright as the stars. "Thank you, InuYasha! You're the best."

And with that she leapt to grab him in a hug, ending with a lighting quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going back to tell him now!" And she darted back the way they had come.

InuYasha stood rooted to the spot, stunned. _She kissed me!_ He raised a hand to touch his cheek. A huge grin spread over his face, and with a mighty bound he was off, following his miko.

_I sure hope this is worth it!_


End file.
